


This shouldn't be so hard

by Frodo_lives



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Episode 4, Drunk!Tony, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, pining!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_lives/pseuds/Frodo_lives
Summary: Basically, Tony shows up unexpectedly at Clay's house for dinner and what happens next is even more unexpected. Clay is distressed, Tony tries to help and he crosses a line - or does he? Who knows, maybe Clay even likes it.





	1. Part I

“Guys, I have to go out after dinner, okay? Won't be long.”, Clay yelled as he ran down the stairs, his backpack with the tapes slung over his shoulder. Despite his mom's usual objections he would have to endure he was dead-set on leaving the house. He needed to end this whole tape-business once and for all. What he couldn't anticipate however was that a familiar, and at that time rather unwelcome, figure would interrupt his plan.

“Where you going?”, Tony asked, with that all-knowing gaze of his.

“What are you doing here?”, Clay asked immediately, visibly displeased by Tony's appearance. Visibly for Tony, at least. 

“Your mom invited me”, he answered plainly, as if it was obvious.

“There you are! I ran into Tony's dad at school today. I haven't seen Tony in so long, I thought, invite him to dinner.”, Clay's mom interjected, unaware of the tension between the two boys.

Clay just stared at Tony. He should just leave anyway. He desperately wanted to get away. But Tony was staring back at him, relentlessly, and so Clay dropped his backpack on the stairs. He followed Tony into the dining room, staring daggers at his back.

Dinner was a specific kind of awkward. Tony and Clay quipped at each other, discussing Hannah, unbeknownst to Clay's parents. All they could hear was the two boys discussing their supposed history project - “with the cassettes”.

“Sounds very collaborative.”, Clay's mom had noted and Tony could only sneer at that, which drove Clay insane.

“The assignment was given by a dead person!”, Clay shouted at one point and a shiver ran down Tony's spine. Careless fool. “In history.”, he corrected and his parents lit up with relief. But Tony couldn’t. He would have to watch his friend a bit closer if he was going to be so irresponsible, saying things like that.

By the end of the meal, which was filled with Clay's mom asking Tony questions and Clay being mostly silent, Clay finally saw his chance of escaping with the tapes after all.

“I'm gonna see Tony out, then”, he offered, which earned him a weird look from his mom.

“Actually, since I'm already here anyway, I thought we could have another look at the cassettes together”, Tony offered in return, which won Clay's parent's approval.

“Good idea. Seems like you have some kinks there that you need to iron out.”, Clay's dad commented.

Clay stared in disbelief, unable to decide whom he hated more in that moment.

And so, Tony followed Clay up the stairs, picking up the other boy's backpack. He noticed its weight and the clicking of the tapes. He got worried again.

Once the door to Clay's room shut behind them, Clay turned around to face his friend. “What the fuck, Tony?”

Tony stared at him, unsure of what he was expected to say. Clay was angry at him because he saw him beat that guy up in the parking lot, right? Maybe he should just explain, then? Maybe it’ll make things better again between them? “That guy you saw last night. He messed with my sister. Me and my brothers took care of it.”, he said after a while, looking into Clay’s eyes, gauging his reaction.

Clay gave him a questioning look. “Messed with-- You should call the police.”

Tony huffed. “The police in my neighborhood are a little different than yours. Sometimes when there's no justice, you make it for yourself.”

“Okay.”, Clay contested. He fell silent for a while. His anger seemed to have subsided and he looked at Tony again. “Actually, I wasn't asking about that... but thanks for explaining anyway.”

“What were you asking about, then?”, Tony asked, looking at him, searching his eyes for answers, like he always did. If it wasn’t about the fight he saw… well, it surely couldn’t be anything good.

“Why did you want to stay?”, Clay asked, a bit distraught, realising that he wouldn't be able to deliver the tapes tonight. He had a growing feeling that Tony wouldn't let him.

“I thought you were gonna do something stupid.” - “Something stupid? Like be done with this whole thing?”, Clay asked, raising his voice.

“You haven't listened to all of them yet. You can't pass them on, Clay. That's not what Hannah wanted.”, Tony reasoned, trying to stay calm. Clay's sudden agitation unnerved him; but he had to stay collected. If not for Clay's sake then for his own, so that he could suppress his desire to hug the other boy. Hug, and possibly something else.

“How do you know what Hannah wanted?” - “I just do. You need to trust me.”, Tony pleaded. “ _Trust_ you?”, Clay spat, disgusted almost.

“Clay…”, Tony said softly, leaving his backpack on the floor and stepping a bit closer to him.

“I just don't know what to think! I don't know what to _do_ …”, Clay tugged at his hair in distress, pacing around. His face was flustered and he didn't look well at all, his anger turning into anxiety again.

Tony went a step further, reaching his arms out to him. He felt like he was trying to calm down a hurt animal, which felt ridiculous - but he just couldn’t help himself.

“You need to listen to the tapes…”, Tony said, carefully, but to no avail. Clay burst out in despair anyway.

“But I _can't_ ! Jesus, Tony, why don't you understand? I can't listen to them, I can't listen to her, I _can't_!”, he shouted, sacking to the ground, burrowing his face in his hands.

Tony exhaled. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath. He sat down next to his friend, carefully embracing him with one arm. He was about to say something, something wise and reasonable, but then he noticed that Clay was sobbing. He saw the boy trying to furiously wipe away his tears but they kept coming anyway.

Tony grabbed his hand and tried to calm him again. “Clay, calm down, it's fine.”, he cooed but Clay wouldn’t stop, in fact it seemed to be getting worse. “Please Clay, it's alright.”, he continued, forcing Clay into his embrace. The boy was reluctant to be held and tensed up, so that Tony had a hard time pulling him into his arms.

“This shouldn't be so hard… for me.”, Clay muttered under his breath, caught in Tony’s arms.

“What?”, Tony asked in disbelief, searching for Clay's eyes again, more unnerved himself, feeling the other boy's despair. “Clay, that's nonsense. What do you mean by-- I'm here, okay? You'll be alright.”, he whispered in distress, and Clay looked at him for a moment, but it didn't seem to help. Clay was a pitiful excuse of a human being, with tears streaming down his face and his body convulsing with each wretched sob.

Tony felt like crying, too, and he couldn't be reasonable anymore. He pulled Clay tighter to his chest, raising one hand to his face. He wiped some of the tears away with his thumb. Their faces were so close, Tony could feel Clay's hot, wet breath on his face - and his sad and confused eyes staring back at him. It was undoubtedly his touch that threw Clay off balance. But Tony didn't see that or didn't want to see it, and the closeness overwhelmed him. He kissed Clay's cheek intently without planning to and the boy reacted instantly - with anger.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Clay takes it a bit too far.

“What the fuck, Tony?!”

Clay was quickly on his feet, looming over Tony, staring down at him. Tony jumped up, too.

“Fuck, Clay, I'm sorry”, he said promptly, looking away, clenching up his fists. Clay had rarely seen his friend lose his cool like this.

“What were you --” - “It doesn't mean anything, okay?” - “What?” - “I just wanted to comfort you, alright?” - “Like that?” - “Well, obviously it worked, didn't it?”, Tony quipped sarcastically, noticing that Clay had stopped crying.

“Very funny”, Clay hissed, running a hand over his face, to wipe away his tears and what was left of them.

Tony exhaled, gaining back his composure. “I'd better leave, then. Please stay at home.”

Clay didn't answer, he didn't even look at him.

“Take care, Clay.”, Tony muttered, defeated, as he left the other boy's room.

Walking to his red mustang, Tony felt like he had a good grip on things. Sure, he inadvertently came out to his best friend whom he was in love with and who hated him for it now, but still, at least he was calm.

Until he sat down in the driver’s seat. When he turned the ignition he felt all the emotions wash over him. He choked as hot tears crawled up behind his eyes but he wouldn't let them escape. His throat felt sore as he was trying to swallow his tears.

With a last, longing look towards the Jensen's house - filled with a glimpse of hope that Clay might follow him outside after all - he drove away. And by the time he reached the first intersection, he was already bawling his eyes out. His hands were shaking so much that he had a hard time grabbing the steering wheel. Which didn't matter really, because he could barely see the road with his tear-filled eyes.

At school the next day, and the few following days, Clay naturally avoided Tony but the latter didn't expect anything else. Sometimes he allowed himself a fleeting, sad glimpse at Clay. And he looked at him, too, sometimes - when Tony didn't see.

Despite the condition - or perhaps nonexistence - of their friendship, Tony still had to look out for Clay, especially since he'd been taking to the whole tape-business so badly. For some reason he just couldn’t listen thought the tapes like he was supposed to. Instead he went on this silly and sometimes, which was more worrisome, dangerous egg-hunt to avenge Hannah or something of the sort. That night he went to Tyler's house and Tony knew, so he was there, too.

_ Why are you doing this to yourself, Clay? _ , Tony thought desperately, as he observed the boy crouching in Tyler's garden, listening to the tape.

Suddenly Clay looked around, as if he could hear Tony's thoughts. Of course he immediately noticed the red mustang, it being slightly less inconspicuous than one would hope.

Clay huffed angrily, got up and walked right up to the car. Tony lowered the window, swallowing nervously.

“You’re officially stalking me now, Tony”, he said, more exasperated than angry.

“I'm just doing my job. Hannah would’ve--” - “Yeah, yeah, Hannah would have, whatever. Well, Hannah's dead.” - “And punishing Tyler won't bring her back either.”, Tony said, before Clay could continue his thought, matching the other boy’s blunt, slightly bitter tone. “At least I’ll make some justice for myself.”, Clay replied.

Tony stared at him, deciding to ignore the other boy’s retort, his pride wasn’t important now. He had to try something else, anything to get Clay off this destructive path of fixing things that can’t be fixed. “Justice? There is no justice in this world, Clay.”, he said, dryly.

“Clearly, or else I would be gay, too, right?”, Clay snapped back.

For that Tony had no answer, not even a quip.

“I'm sorry, Tony.”, Clay said, softer now.

“Sure”, the other answered and sped off. He wasn’t even angry, or sad. Quite the opposite. This time he was able to hold back his tears even. This time his face was cold and his movements calm and controlled. He didn't go back home. He decided to turn to a place where he could be alone and drown his repressed sorrow in peace. In just a few minutes he wouldn’t have to hold back his emotions any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a short little chapter this time, to set the stage so to speak. Next one's gonna be longer - I promise :)


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a mess.

Meanwhile Clay was left standing in the street in front of Tyler's house. He felt bad both because of Tyler and Hannah and also because of what he'd said to Tony. Surprisingly, the second issue seemed more pressing now, so he stowed away the walkman and picked up his bike. He had to find Tony, lest his friend did something stupid (which would be unusual for him but somehow everything was unusual these days, so who knew).

Tony always had a way of knowing where Clay was and Clay somehow had to come up with a way to find his friend now, too.

Eventually he did, to his surprise, as well as Tony's.

The dark-haired boy was sitting on a bench on the old playground, where it all had started. How fitting. He was holding a liquor bottle in one hand and a cigar in the other. Hunched over, he lazily blew smoke, until he noticed Clay standing there, looking at him in disbelief.

“Ah, Clay! How the tables have turned!”, he yelled drunkenly, before breaking out in a cackling laughter.

Clay walked up closer, shocked at his friend's state. “Since when do you smoke?”, he asked. To be fair, not the first question one would expect in this situation.

“I don't. But I thought it would complement this rum nicely.”, he said cheerfully, holding the bottle up proudly. It was emptier than it should be.

“And a cigar, no less? Could you be any more stereotypical?”, Clay continued, a bit amused even.

“Well, I'm a fag in love with-- so as far as ster-stero-stereotypes go…”, he muttered, looking away.

“What?”, Clay asked. “Nothing”, Tony replied, smiling at Clay and taking a sip.

“I think you've had enough of that”, Clay decided, trying to grab the bottle but Tony wouldn't let him. Clay leaned over Tony, they were close. “Te adoro”, the latter breathed out. “Hm?” - “Nothing”, Tony said again, breathing in deeply. If he wasn't so numb Clay's scent would probably be way more intense. But this was okay for now, too.

Clay sighed, straightening up, trying to think of what to do next. “Did you drive here?”, he asked, scratching his head, looking down at the drunk Tony.

“Hmm, yes.”, the latter finally answered. “And how did you expect to get back home?”, Clay asked further. “I didn't”, Tony said, serious all of a sudden. Then he chuckled but Clay didn't seem to be convinced it was a joke. “You don't mean to say that you--”, Clay tried but Tony interrupted. “Want to pull a Hannah? Of course not. I didn't make any tapes”, he said, chuckling louder now, until it rose to a laughter again.

Clay shook his head, then he just grabbed Tony and put him on his feet, which turned out to be a bit more difficult than he thought. Tony was quite heavy for his height and the fact that he refused to stand up on his own even the tiniest bit didn’t help, either.

And so they were on their feet, in a quasi-embrace, while Clay was still trying to figure out what to do next.

“So, what now, big boy?”, Tony mused, searching for his eyes, staring.

“Where are your keys?”, Clay asked. “I don't really think I can drive, Clay”, Tony answered, savoring his crush's name on his lips. “I'm going to drive”, Clay said with a determined face. “My mustang?”, Tony asked, immediately bursting out in laughter. “Tony, please”, Clay said, looking through the other boy's pockets, tired of his shit. Tony purred with satisfaction at the touch. “Me gusta”, he growled, feeling pleased, which Clay could unmistakably tell.

“Jesus Christ”, he muttered, then he finally found Tony's keys in his pockets. They made their way to the car, parked not too far away. Tony stumbled, weighing on Clay, as the latter tried to drag his friend to the vehicle.

When they finally settled in and Clay was fumbling with the keys, never having driven the mustang before, Tony suddenly turned his face to him. “If anybody's allowed to drive my car, it's probably you”, he said, in a serious tone. Clay stopped in his tracks to look at him. “Thanks”, he answered, a bit perplexed.

“Here, let me help”, Tony finally said, gently grabbing Clay's hand with the key and putting it into the ignition. Clay looked at their hands together, then at Tony. “Just trying to help”, the drunk boy whined and pulled his hand away. Clay started the car and slowly drove off. Tony sighed and leaned against the window, looking at the buildings flowing by. “You're so adorable”, he said with a small smile. Clay shot him a worried glance. “Oh, stop it. You're just drunk.” - “Oh no. It's true, even when I'm not--”, Tony started but Clay interrupted him, not wanting to hear any of this. “Why did you go to the playground to get drunk anyway? Was it because of what I said?”, Clay asked.

Tony looked at him. Gazed at him in fact. Clay started to feel uncomfortable, he turned his eyes back to the road, still feeling Tony’s stare burn a hole in his body.

“It's everything”, Tony finally said, turning away. “I'm sorry”, Clay muttered. “It's not your fault”, Tony replied, ever the protector, and put a hand sympathetically on Clay's leg. The latter jerked his leg away at the touch, so Tony withdrew his hand again.

The rest of the way they were silent. Tony had opened the window and leaned out of it, enjoying the breeze, not lastly because the booze was starting to seriously get to him.

Finally they reached the Padilla house and Clay had to drag a continually more lifeless Tony to his room. He tried to be quiet but Tony was being insubordinate and they made a small rumble. As they were going inside Tony's room one of the adjacent doors opened and one of Clay's brothers peered outside. “Que mierda-- Clay!”, he said. “Is he sick?”, he then asked, nudging his head in Tony's direction. “Nothing you can't cure with some water and an aspirin”, Clay said with a smile. Tony's brother understood and went back to his room, chuckling.

Clay finally hauled Tony onto the bed in his room. He went back to close the door and when he turned around he saw, to his surprise, that Tony had his pants already around his knees and was trying to wriggle out of his shirt, however it got stuck on his head. “Jesus, Tony”, Clay sighed and went over to help. Tony groaned as Clay helped him pull off his shirt. Then the dark-haired boy leaned back on the bed.

That's when Clay noticed him, his body. He’d rarely had the chance to look at him like this, able to inspect him, so to speak. He’d never thought he’d wanted to, honestly but since Tony was already laying there… and he did look really good. He was muscly and had smooth skin, covered in tattoos. He was broad and manly and-- “Like what you see?”, Tony mused, seeing him staring. Clay shook his head quickly, a bit nervous all of a sudden.

“You should probably pull off my pants, too”, Tony mused further. Clay chuckled out of discomfort. “I think you can handle yourself”, he said, trying not to look at the other’s abs. “I can't…”, Tony purred, stretching on the bed, flexing his muscles.

“Oh, for crying out loud”, Clay muttered but leaned over his friend anyway. Better this than continue this ridiculous conversation.

Clay went to work on his friend's pants, pulling them off his strong, firm legs. Tony moaned quietly at the touch, which made Clay feel quite weird. When all was done, Tony lay sprawled halfway across the bed, legs dangling over the edge, with his eyes closed, his beautiful form making no attempt to adjust to any sort of regular sleeping position.

Clay just sighed again, then he leaned over the boy to heave him onto the bed himself. Then, suddenly, Tony's eyes flung open and the Latino shot up, cupping Clay's face with his hands and kissing him hard on the mouth. It was sloppy and anything but gentle and yet, Tony was in heaven. Clay was shocked at first and he tried to wrestle out of Tony's grip but he was unexpectedly strong, even while intoxicated.

Clay dug his fingers into Tony's shoulders, trying to make him stop, but it seemed to give the other pleasure instead. In one swift movement Tony pulled Clay onto the bed, looming over him.

“No me dejes, mi amor”, he breathed against Clay's lips but the latter didn't understand. Then Tony kissed him again, trying to be more gentle but his desire for the boy was too strong and he just had to have him. He forced the other boy into a passionate kiss. Then he reached under his shirt, stroking his stomach, which made Clay squeal in panic. Tony only got more aroused, hearing his cry. He shouldn’t - but he did. This night, he didn’t care and secretly he was convinced that Clay was enjoying himself.

And at some level, he wasn’t even that wrong. He continued kissing and caressing Clay, who slowly gave into it. For some reason Clay didn't feel disgusted at all, as he thought he would. He didn't feel pleasure, either… it was exhilarating but way too complicated and new to put into words yet.

Just as Clay closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of Tony's lips on his, his hot tongue in his mouth, Tony suddenly stopped and drew back. He leaned over Clay, swaying a bit, looking sickly and pale. “I think I'm gonna hurl”, he managed to convey, before stumbling out of bed, falling on his knees and vomiting all over the floor.

Clay immediately got up to help his friend, simultaneously finding himself to be flustered, confused and aroused. He stood above the sick Tony for a while, trying to calm down, then he stormed out of the room to get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for your nice feedback! :) Unfortunately, we are reaching the end of this little story soon buuuut after this there's still one part left - so something to look forward to I hope.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited reward.

Notwithstanding Clay's confusion over the previous night's events, he was happy to see his friend at school the next day. Tony had the encounter with the rum bottle written clearly on his face - in a word, he looked terrible. He stood by his open locker, hand on the door, not wanting to close it, as the sound would inevitably hurt is already thumping head. Clay walked up to him, nervously, quietly. Then, Tony decided it was time to close the locker after all. The door slammed shut and Tony cringed immediately, as expected. And then, making matters worse, he found Clay standing there. “Oh.”, he managed. Clay had avoided him for so long that it almost felt unfamiliar to have him be there like this.

“You look like shit”, Clay quipped, staring intently at Tony. The latter sighed and set off to class, slowly. Clay followed.

“I don't know which is worse. My hangover or the abuse I've had to endure from my brothers over this.”, Tony said quietly, in a defeated and hoarse voice. _Why was talking Clay to him anyway? Isn't it all over between them?_

“From your look I'd say the former... but from what you've told me your brothers can be quite awful, too”, Clay answered, walking next to his friend, closer than usual. Or was it as close as usual? Tony couldn't tell.

They walked in silence for a while, Tony really didn't feel like saying anything. The pain in his head was enough, he didn't need to have a fight with Clay now, too, or whatever this was.

Then, suddenly, Clay put a hand on the other boy's shoulder. They both stopped, Tony looking at Clay expectantly. Clay removed his hand and stared back at his friend.

“Say, could we go somewhere after school?”, Clay finally spat out.

“Sure”, Tony answered, before even thinking if he actually wanted to go anywhere, _alone_ , with _Clay_.

The next few lessons were torture for Tony. Part of it was his head and his overall condition but mostly he was just anxious. What did Clay want? Would he call off their friendship? Or did something happen? Or would he try to beat him up? Or would he perhaps--?

The sound of the last bell of the day ripped Tony out of his thoughts and before hearing the teacher's assignment he escaped the class. When he approached his mustang, Clay was already there. The boy looked nervous, too.

“If you want to beat me up, do it here. I don't want to waste gas if I'm just going to get punched”, Tony said while unlocking his car.

Clay seemed amused by that. “I don't want to beat you up. Anyway, I couldn't even if I tried”, he said, getting into the passenger's seat.

Tony started the car. “So, where are we going?”, he asked, daring to look into Clay’s eyes. God, he's _gorgeous_. “Somewhere quiet.”, is all that Clay could come up with and Tony understood. At least he thought he did and they set off.

They ended up in the woods somewhere, on a small cliff amidst the foliage. It was a quaint little place, perfectly desolate. They sat on the rock together, feet dangling off the edge, and Tony looked to Clay, taking in the sight of him.

Clay looked into his eyes as well and seemed to be quite comfortable with that.

“Do you remember anything from last night?”, Clay finally asked. Tony gulped. “Some.”, he answered. “Sorry for being an ass”, he then said, despite Clay opening his mouth to speak.

“But do you remember what happened?”, Clay demanded. An uncomfortable tingle crept up Tony's throat. “What happened?”, he asked, trying to swallow, but his mouth was dry.

“You kissed me.”, Clay simply stated. Tony averted his eyes. In lieu of getting an answer, Clay continued talking: “Then you threw up all over the floor.” - “I do remember that.”, Tony said, deeming it a safe enough response. “And before that? The kiss?”

Tony looked at Clay, pain in his eyes. Then he just nodded in defeat.

“Did you mean it?”, he then further inquired. Tony looked at him, confused. “I'm sorry?”, he had to ask, not entirely sure if he heard right.

Clay shifted a bit. He wasn't used to asking such blunt questions. “Well, was it just a random thing? Or did you mean it?”

Tony stared at him for a while longer, then he just chuckled. “Of course I fucking meant it, Clay.” - “Good.”, the other contested with a smile. “Good?”, Tony asked, bewildered. “Well, I guess…”, Clay just said, shrugging his shoulders.

They sat in silence. Tony didn't know what to say because he didn't believe his ears and Clay hesitated to speak because he didn't believe what he was going to say.

Finally, Clay put his hand gently on Tony's hand. Both of them looked at where their bodies met, then Tony looked at Clay's sweet face, twisted in despair, not knowing how to express himself.

“Tony…”, Clay started carefully. “Yes?”, the other immediately asked, hopeful. “I want to try.”

“Try?”, Tony asked, his heart dropping to the bottom of his stomach. He withdrew his hand from under Clay's, disappointment visible in his face.

“Is that bad?”, Clay asked, leaning slightly in towards the other boy, looking at him worriedly.

Tony turned to look at Clay again, despair visible in his face. “I can't just try. I can't try and get my heart broken any further, Clay”, Tony explained with a hoarse voice. Clay hated that he made him feel this way.

“You can never be certain, Tony”, Clay said, resting his hand on Tony's again. Then they looked into each other’s eyes, staring, searching for something, for an answer.

But there wasn’t any. How could there be? The silence was deafening and with each dreadful, quiet second, Clay tried swallowing back his oncoming sadness. He removed his hand and started to turn to climb off the rock.

“No, Clay!”, Tony said immediately, angry at his damned weakness. Clay stopped in his tracks and turned back to him.

“Are you sure?”, Tony asked, his voice sounding oh-so desperate and pitiful. He couldn’t help himself. He just couldn’t…

And Clay played right into it, sitting down next to him again, so damn close. He nodded, staring into Tony’s eyes, waiting for him to do _something_.

And Tony did. He leaned in towards Clay, placing his hands around the other boy’s slender form. He felt happy and angry, weak and excited all at the same time. Clay accepted him willingly and as soon as their lips touched all was forgotten, the pain, the fear - everything.

What was chaste at first quickly grew into a passionate, hungry kiss. Clay slung his arms around Tony, unsure of what to do - but wasn’t it the same, really? Tony lowered Clay onto the rock, hovering over him. This allowed him way better access not only for his kisses but also for his hands to travel anywhere they desired. One of them reached under Clay’s shirt, caressing his stomach gently, trying not to be too aggressive. This time Clay accepted it, although he still tensed up a bit, this whole thing was still new for him after all.

Tony was getting lost in the moment, kissing down Clay’s neck, hearing him moan and move underneath him, deeply aroused and unable to stay calm. The dark-haired boy moved his hand lower, until it rested on Clay’s hip bone, his fingertips swiftly slipping under the band of his boxers.

Clay shrieked at the touch, pushing Tony away. “Please, don’t!”, he pleaded breathlessly. Tony obeyed. He lifted his head from the other boy’s skin, leaning closely over him, looking into his eyes. But his hand didn’t move at all.

Nothing moved, in fact. The boys looked into each other’s eyes, panting ever so slightly. Finally Clay couldn’t handle Tony’s intent glare any longer. He averted his eyes and grabbed Tony’s wrist, trying to pull his hand away from his hip. Tony wouldn’t let him. “I don’t think I can do this…”, Clay finally muttered, trying to focus on anything else but Tony’s dark eyes staring at him.

“I can show you how”, the Latino purred, lowering his head again to continue his caresses.

“No…”, Clay whined, tugging at Tony’s wrist again. “I don’t know if I _want to_ … yet. And not _here_ , for sure ...”

Tony closed his eyes, breathing in, trying not to show his frustration. After a while of quiet stillness he moved his hand away from Clay’s sensitive area. The boy seemed rather relieved.

“Of course”, the darked-haired boy finally said, opening his eyes. He gazed lovingly into Clay’s, reaching his hand up to his face, caressing it softly. “We’ll wait as long as you want to.”

Clay nodded and finally smiled again. That was all it took for Tony to be happy again, too. They kissed again, tenderly. After a while they had to break apart to breathe. “Want me to drive you home?”, Tony asked quietly. Clay only needed a split second to decide, then he nodded.

They drove to Clay’s home in silence, holding hands. Once there, it turned out that Clay’s parents were out. How convenient.

“Stay just a little bit”, Clay said, despite Tony’s protest. The latter knew that if he stayed he couldn’t guarantee keeping the distance that Clay clearly wanted.

Or maybe he didn’t, because Clay initiated the kiss himself. That very important kiss - that led them to rip their clothes off each other and land on Clay’s bed. Amongst giggles and kisses it soon became evident that Clay was not only comfortable but also quite capable in these matters.

“Didn’t you want to wait?”, Tony asked after, as he was holding Clay in his arms, still unable to believe what had just happened.

“The drive was long enough I guess”, the other quipped, nuzzling up against his lover.

And how can you just not love that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is. Thanks for reading all of it! The ending is a bit much but I couldn't help myself (like Tony, hehe). I actually have another Clony idea forming in my head, I don't know if I'm going to put it to words though, who knows, would you like that? Anyway, glad/hope you enjoyed this one for now :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - it's been some time but I'm glad to be back in the game. Especially with a pairing as perfect as this - I'm going down with this ship and all of that. Hell, we all know they're perfect for each other, that's why we read/write these things ;D so anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and look out for the next part ;)


End file.
